


Backstreets

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job has Naruto going home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstreets

**Author's Note:**

> So to fully explain we have to go back by like tons lol. This has to do with the Last Jobs fic I did for my 31 days last year. I didn't get to write everything I wanted because I ran out of time but I just was planning to let it go. 
> 
> Aimi commented asking for closure and since I had majority of the world mapped out I decided to give a try at it. But there was soooo much stuff that I quickly realized that there was no way it would end up as a fic. There was plenty of bouncing around and I wanted to write from all over the timeline. So I settled for making it a series. The thing is I have the final fic idea for it. So this will just be a bunch of one shots until I drop the final one for this and I have tons of ideas for the missions and other stuff.
> 
> So glad I can finally do this because my plan was to do this in March... but I've been so busy that it got pushed back to April... and I was still ridiculously busy so then finally I said May.

Most people came to this country and thought of vacation. From Naruto’s first step he was hit with an assault of memories. Good, bad, mostly bad but the landscape had done nothing wrong. But he not realized how much he had missed until he was actually back. The warm air, the noise. The presence of the country that you felt the moment you opened the window.

It was home. Sort of.

For Naruto it had not been home for a long long time. And even back then he had stood out. Even then he had not really belonged. His skin too strange his language slightly different. He had been alone almost as long as he remembered having something.

But the details of that was long lost to his childhood. There was no sense trying now. The time for that had gone. But he could never hate this place no matter what he had suffered.

Naruto grinned as he sat on the steep stone steps. He could hear children. In the houses nearby someone was cooking and the noise, it never changed. Laughter. Arguments. Someone’s television. Whatever that person was doing with that fish it smelt amazing.

Instincts made him jerk and catch the ball that came towards his face. The sheepish boys further down the street were the obvious perpetrators. Naruto chuckled as he spun the tennis ball in his hand. He eyed their beaten cricket bats and laughed before he sent the ball spinning back in their direction. It bounced twice before a shirtless kid with a scruffy pants caught it eagerly.

“Isn’t there a field you should be doing this on?” He called to the boys. The glanced sheepishly at each other before they scampered off. Naruto allowed himself to laugh when a woman poked her head out one the nearby doors. She scowled at where the children had been a few moments before. She shook her head and retreated.

Naruto grinned and relaxed on the steps. There better places to be of course. Brazil had so much to offer but he was at ease here. The people, the noise. The scent.

And then there was the simple fact that this was the part he had grown up in.

When he thought about how he met Kakashi. How through Kakashi he got where he was now, how could he hate this place? It caused him pain but through that he had been able to meet Kakashi and leave this place.

And meet so many good people.

But now he was back. For a job and he was with Kakashi. The irony.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he got off and dusted his jeans. They were an old pair. Nothing special really but they helped him blend in with normal people. And his shirt was nothing impressive too. Not as loud as he would like but they were on a job after all.

He could wear all the orange he wanted when he was getting ready for bed or something like it.

Naruto eyed the streets ahead of him, the roads cracked and the designs long faded. They had been faded from before because they had been cracked when he was last here too. Finding Kakashi would be simple enough. Sort of. Once the man was not hiding. But they had come so early that they really did have more than enough to relax.

Crunch time was way later after all. So which way.

Naruto glanced back to the winding steps that eventually led to the cool pristine part of the city. Then he looked back to the road. The houses close to each other and the road that curved out of sight that would lead to more close houses with the occasional lone house.

He chose the cracked road.

X

There were always food stalls. Fruits in season and most likely grown not too far away from the stall. Not everything was local however. But everyone had their craving. Naruto gently patted the kids that had came up to him and watched them with their various fruits.

They certainly were good at their age but even he had been like that. With a careful eye out for the game. For the hustle. Accessing everyone and everything. The adults were slower to realize someone did not belong but kids?

They latched on quick especially those in the hustle. From your walk to your clothes kids had you made before you even got two steps in.

Which was why work was so easy for them. Naruto sighed at the sight of the young boys gathered outside the lone house. The windows were drawn but there was no doubt what that place was. There was always work for kids. Just not anything good, or safe. Life of hustle either ended fast or messy.

 Or it progressed until you reached the top.

X

And like him, Kakashi was far too easy in this place. Naruto had ended up playing a quick football match that ended when one the overly eager boys kicked it into someone’s garden. They had all scattered and Naruto had tossed what seemed like the leader a bag of peanuts before he jogged off.

Kakashi was sitting on the stone wall by the bus stop a drink in his hand and his gaze fixed on something.

“Hey.” Naruto grinned as he joined the other man. He sat a little too close for normal but who cared. The wind ruffled Kakashi’s silver hair and Naruto swallowed slowly.

“This isn’t the time for slacking.” Kakashi scolded and Naruto snorted before he jostled the man’s shoulder. “There.” Kakashi said softly.

“Where?” Naruto frowned. All he could see ahead of him was the road ahead and the construction site on the other side.

“Where we met.” Kakashi said easily before he hopped off the wall. His grey shirt stretched with his stretched and Naruto was far too busy gaping to comment on how Kakashi’s muscles showed through the simple shirt.  “It was right over there.” Kakashi flashed him a grin. “It’s been a long time Naruto.” He glanced away before he mused. “We’ve wasted enough time, I’m going to get a feel on the target.

Naruto remained where he was as Kakashi walked around the round and disappeared. He was too busy staring at the sight of the construction site. He had not thought Kakashi would have been so sentimental. Back then he had been afraid and angry then he had met Kakashi.

Naruto shifted and pulled his foot up so he could hug his knee and hide his blushing face. It was so long ago now. He was in his twenties and-

Things were so different now. He had changed. These streets that were not exactly the same were familiar enough. After being away so long and discovering himself and what he wanted he was back, but not staying.

And Kakashi remembered. Sometimes the man acted like he did not remember that he was the one that saved Naruto.

He sighed softly as he recalled silver hair peeking from under a black cap, a man with careful steps and knowing eyes. A man that had gently placed a knife in his hand and asked what he would do with it. Like called to like and even back then…Kakashi had felt it.

X

“You’re back!” Naruto exclaimed around his mouthful of pastry. The job was a fairly simple one this time so he had done some research now that they were in the area. A sweet in and out job and it was confirmed that the guy was scum.

“Someone looks relaxed.” Kakashi’s bag hit the ground. Naruto eyed it. Not much noise. Most likely just clothes. He glanced to the closet. Because all the weapons they needed were already here. Naruto felt a hand grabbing onto his pasty. “Thanks.”

“I know you passed the same stall.” Naruto hissed as Kakashi made off with a good portion of the meat patty. “And this sells all over the place you could have gotten one anywhere.”

“But you seem to know how this works pretty okay.” Kakashi mused before he patted Naruto on the head. “Just like how in NYC people go to specific hot dog venders. Whatever you like, it is bound to be good.”

Naruto smiled as Kakashi walked away towards the bathroom. He had not felt about coming back but after walking the streets and feeling the difference between then and now.

He was glad Kakashi was the one to be by his side. And he was glad that when this was over…that once again he would be leaving with Kakashi. He hid his smile in the pasty wrapping.


End file.
